


Kiss From a Rose

by Catthew



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catthew/pseuds/Catthew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose haven't seen each other, since they said goodbye on the Bad Wolf Bay, and Rose was now happy with the human Doctor. The Doctor had lost the Ponds, and when he thinks nothing could get worse, the TARDIS starts acting weird. What will happen, when Rose Tyler meets the eleventh Doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss From a Rose

Somewhere in the big, filthy universe, if you listened very closely, you could hear it, although there was no sound, you could hear the never-ending tears, falling from the eyes of a lonely mad man.

“Don’t travel alone, Doctor”, he repeated what River had said to him earlier, but only with a sadder and more exhausting voice. How could he go on without the Ponds? Did she just expect her, to find someone new, as soon as the people he cared about, had left him? Well, she was wrong. He walked around the TARDIS console, and could not decide where he wanted to go. “I’m the Doctor”, he whispered to himself, “All of time and space. Anything that ever happened or ever will, and I don’t know where to go. I’m the Doctor, and I am alone”.

He looked at the screen, where he had a picture of Amy and Rory, from their last days. It was weird to look at, a few hours ago, they were with him in the TARDIS, and they were so alive. Now he looked at them and came to see, that Amys flaming orange hair, had faded into a light grey and Rorys bright blue eyes, had lost a bit of their colour. But they looked happy, happier than they had ever been with him. They almost looked like they had forgotten him, but he knew they hadn’t. He could see it in her eyes; there were a little dash of sorrow. But he knew she was happy with Rory, she told him. He was pleased, that she picked Rory over him, because that resulted in the both of them being happy, but he hoped, that some place, deep inside of her, she would keep doubting if she had picked the right guy. He always hoped. All of his life was made of it. Hope.

He looked straight ahead, and didn’t know what to do with him self; he didn’t know where he wanted to go. You could easily tell, that his face was emptied of any signs of emotions, other than loneliness. He started to walk around in the TARDIS, pushing the different buttons and talking to himself. It was weird, not getting a response from someone, but this wasn’t the first time he had to travel alone, and he knew, that he eventually would get used to it.

While he was walking around in the TARDIS, it suddenly began to shake. First it went a bit to the left, and threw the Doctor into the console. And then it turned the direction, so fast, that he didn’t have the chance to look at the screen, and find out, what was happening. The TARDIS once again threw him into the console. This time, the Doctor fell to the floor, and he quickly rose again. He grabbed the handles, on the screen and held on tight, while the TARDIS was still shaking. The screen was throwing him around, as he was trying to find out, what the TARDIS was doing and which destination it was at, at the moment.

“What is happening?” he asked, while he looked at the screen, “what is wrong with you?” he ran to the other side of the console, while he sometimes got smashed into the banister, around the console. He tried to reach the handbrake, but it wouldn’t give in, and stop the TARDIS. He ran back to the screen, but when he saw the destination, he looked very surprised.

“This is not possible!” he almost yelled, “It cannot be, how can this happen?” he slapped the screen three times, but it didn’t change, it stayed the same. And after a few seconds the TARDIS became completely still. The Doctor didn’t take his hands of the handles and his sight stayed, at the screen.

“Do I dare?” he said to himself, while he slowly took his hands of the handles, “I can’t go here”, he tried to convince himself into staying in the TARDIS and get away, as quickly as possible. “Well, if I couldn’t go here, I wouldn’t be here”, he couldn’t resist going out there, “I was meant to come here, maybe just a peek”. He walked across the TARDIS and when he touched the handles to the door, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. A different world was waiting for him, not only was it a different world. If the TARDIS was not mistaken, then a parallel world would be waiting on the other side of the door. He looked back at the last time he was in a parallel world. The day he said goodbye to Rose Tyler for the last time. He straightened his bowtie, held tight around the handles and opened the door in one movement. He looked around the place. It looked exactly like the earth, but with some few changes. And one of them was the two words on the different signs around the place. Those two words, he never thought he was going to se again and still, against all odds, there they were;

 

BAD WOLF.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on this site, please tell me what you think about it. I will be updating soon!


End file.
